Secret Past
by snowy-ray08
Summary: Masaya and Ichigo are over. But why is Ichigo happy, and a certain blond haired boss is wondering that also, including the Mews. Is Ichigo's mom and dad hiding something from Ichigo and a certain someone?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Childhood Friends... WHAT?!

Summary: Masaya and Ichigo are over. But why is Ichigo happy, and a certain blond haired boss is wondering that also, including the Mews. Is Ichigo's mom and dad hiding something from Ichigo and a certain someone?

Rating: Most likely T (teens) or K+

Author's Note: I only made this because I was bored.. I will update time to time... I made this in the middle of the night, but I updated this in the morning... I'm sleepy.

* * *

~Ichigo's POV~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S OVER?!" shouted my boyfrie---- ummm... **ex**- boyfriend. My cats ears nearly popped out.

"It's over... get it now?" I said it more slowly.

"Babe, lets be rational about this... I'm the best boyfriend you could ever have." Masaya (GAH!!) said.

'Babe?... When did he come up with that?'

I crossed my arms, "Somehow for the past few days..er... weeks you haven't exactly been the _best_ boyfriend."

"W-what?" He asked me. I gave him the look that said, _'Do you think I'm really that stupid not to know?'_

"Let's see... Taking that girl name Akiko on a date; kissing Hisa; Making out with the new girl in our class, after school; and you are becoming a bastard, you care more about you popularity now." I said listing some of the things he has done behind my back.

"W-well you s-see..." He stuttered... he is guilty.

"As I said.... It's over." I turned my back on him.

"OI!!.. WAIT!!... ahh who cares there are more hot girls out there than you!" He shouted back to me as I walk away.

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath.

When I was sure that I was completely away from him... I then....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YES! I'M FINALLY FREE, I'M SINGLE AGAIN!! YES!" I shouted. You never know how long I've been wanting to do that. I started to walk toward the cafe I work at, happily. 'I'm sooo going to burn this bell he gave to me.'

~Normal POV~

Ichigo thinks that no one had heard her shout that... oh how wrong she was.

'Never expected her to be so happy.' the thought person that had heard her.

* * *

~Ryou's POV~

I'm walking to the cafe... I took a walk just to clear my head, but found strawberry shouting in the park.

-Flashback-

'Hmm.. I wonder what strawberry had to do so important, just to be late for work.' I though to myself.

"OI!!.. WAIT!!... ahh who cares there are more hot girls out there than you!" I heard someone shout... 'that sounded like that bastard strawberry likes.'

... A few seconds later I saw Ichi--- i mean Strawberry walking and she stopped, and then "YES! I'M FINALLY FREE, I'M SINGLE AGAIN!! YES!" I heard her shout.. I chuckled

'Never expected her to be so happy.'

-End Flashback-

I laughed at the memory. Seeing Strawberry jump around being happy that she broke up with Aoyoma.

I entered the cafe and found Ichigo (who just came out of the dressing room), Mint (who was drinking tea), Pudding (who was entertain the customer and serving some of them), Lettuce (who just accidentally dropped the tray), and Zakuro (being silent as always). We have a lot of customers today.. of course it's a weekend after all.

~Mint's POV~

'Hmm... Ichigo's so happy today... I wonder why.' I thought to myself as I drink my tea.

~Lettuce's POV~

'Ichigo-chan was so happy when she arrived... does she have another date with Aoyoma-kun?' I thought to myself, then accidentally tripping. "ow"

~Zakuro's POV~

"Keiichiro-san, have you noticed that Ichigo has been so happy when she arrived?" I asked.

"Hmm.. in fact I do, I wonder what got her so happy." Keiichiro replied.

Then we both looked at the cafe doors as it opened, Ryou entered. He was smirking, for some reason.

"What's got him happy?" I asked Keiichiro calmly,

"I don't know." He answered.

'It's odd... Ichigo comes to the cafe happy for no reason, and then Shirogane.... strange.' I thought. Then serving the customers once again.

* * *

~Ichigo's POV~

Okay... so far my so-called happy day became 'I'm pissed off' day, because I'm the only one that pretty much do all the work... AND i need a freaking raise.

After he cafe closed I had to stay, since I was late, this morning. 'DAMMIT SHIROGANE!!'

I marched up to Ry-- er Shirogane's room, and knocked. (WOW) He opened the door, "Yes?"

"Shirogane, for once can you please just give me raise?" I asked calmly as possible. He raised one of his eyebrows. 'Now that's something Strawberry won't do everyday.'

".... Fine...." He replied, using the same tone I used.

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

_awkward silence_

"So... bye Shirogane, thanks for the raise." I unconsciously kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be late for work tomorrow baka," He said. 'Back to his old self already?'

"I won't.... jerk." I said using one of the nicknames I have given him.

---------------

~Ryou's POV~

When Strawberry left, my hand went to my cheek, 'She kissed me.' Strawberry sure is full of surprises.

'~'~'~'~'Next Day'~'~'~'~'

~Normal POV~

Ichigo came earlier than the other Mews, really cafe opens at 9 a.m.(It's the weekend) but she arrived at 7:50. Why? 'Cause she couldn't sleep after all the things that happened that day before. So when she woke up, she got ready and walked to the cafe. She found Keiichiro in the kitchen baking... and also making breakfast.

~Ichigo's POV~

"Hello Keiichiro." She greeted. Keiichiro looked in surprise.

"Oh.. hello Ichigo, you're here quite early." He replied.

"I woke up early, so I just decided to come here."

".... Would you call Ryou and tell him breakfast is ready?" He asked me.

"O-okay." I walked upstairs to Shirogane's room, and knocked like what I did last night.

I heard Shirogane reply, "Keiichiro give me five more minutes"."

"Unfortunately, I'm not Keiichiro." I replied... that must have gotten his attention because a few seconds later, Shirogane opened his door.

"Strawberry?"

"Is there any other person who has red hair than me?" I asked, joking.

".... your mom and yourself, that's all I know." He replied.

"Keiichiro said breakfast is ready."

"Tell him I'll be right there." Then he closed the door once more, and I walked down stairs. Keiichiro looked at me.

"Ichigo, would you mind joining us for breakfast?" Keiichiro asked.

"No I don't mind." I replied then taking a seat.

---Time skip (after breakfast, 8:10 am)

~Ryou's POV~

Strawberry and I were in my room, just talking (wow that's there first time talking to each other without yelling.. well other than last night)

"May I ask why you are here so early?" I asked Strawberry. I was playing on my computer while she was laying down on the bed.

"I woke up early, I got bored, so I decided to come to the cafe." She replied.

"Oh... where's your bell?" I said.

"I burned it, last night."

"May I ask why?"

"Broke up with Aoyoma, the bastard."

"Is that why you were shouting 'I'm finally free, I'm single again!' yesterday at the park?"

She looked at me, I laughed. "Y-you saw that."

"I did... wish I caught it on tape." She started to laugh with me.

"Want to go to the mall to kill some time?" I asked her, as I turn my computer off.

"I guess.."

* * *

~Ichigo's POV~

"Ne Shirogane, why are you being nice to me now?" I asked. He was driving.

"I have always been nice.... it's just fun to tease you." he admitted

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Really?"

"Really."He said looking at me the back at the road.

When we arrived at the mall, the pet store caught my eye and walked toward it with Shirogane following me. All I could say was KAWAII~!!... A cat that looked like a combination of both me and Shirogane's cat form. It had green eyes (Alto has green eyes, right?... I forgot) gray fur, the end of the tail was black and it's paws was black.

"Ne ne, Ry-- I mean Shirogane, that looks likes the combination of me and you in our cat form." I whispered to him, he stared at it, "It does.. oh and by the way, can you start calling me Ryou now?"

"Fine.... Ryou."

I played with the little kitty and with my cat genes, I was able to understand what the cat was telling me.

"I wish you were my owner ~nya" that cat said.

"Me too." I replied.

"Strawberry, the cafe opens in 20 minutes." I heard Ryou tell me.

"Aww.. I wanted to play with kitty more." I said, childishly. "Bye Neko-chan... okay let's go Ryou."

I walked out of the store but found that Ryou was not following me, instead he was talking to the guy at the cashier at the pet store. I sat at the bench. I waited... the when Ryou came out of the store I saw a bundle in his arms.

"Are you trying to steal her?"

"No, Baka.. I bought her....Early Happy Birthday present for you." Ryou replied.

"You know when my birthday is.... oh right our bios you have them."

-- In Ryou's car --

"What should I name you..hmm.. how about Eri?" The cat meowed happily.

"I like it ~nya."

"Eri... Shirogane, Shirogane for your last name."

"Ohh.. I get a last name too.~Nya"

"Hey Strawberry, why my last name?" Shirogne asked me, while smirking.

""Well, you bought her."

"I... never knew Strawberry has a heart." He said as he parked the car behind the cafe. I playful punch him at the shoulder, "What's that suppose to mean, Ryou?"

"I was kidding, baka." I pouted.

"Are you two married or something?~nya?" Eri said, still in my arms. (I do not own this scene because it sounds familiar like I've read it in another story or something... hmm *tries to remember* Ryou: Don't hurt yourself while doing that)

"N-no!" I said quickly, too quickly. I blushed. He smirked, because my cat ears and tail came out. 'Ichigo get a hold of yourself, you just broke up with Aoyoma and now your thinking of your boss.'

"Ya should act like one~nya."

"Ne.. Ryou take care of Eri okay.. I'm going to change." I placed Eri into Ryou's arms.

"What no good bye kiss for your _'husband'?_ " Ryou teased. "OH shut up, you jerk!"

Then ran inside the cafe to the dressing room... Zakuro and Lettuce was already there.

"Ichigo-chan you're here early." Lettuce said, putting on her waitress uniform.

"Ya."

* * *

~Mint's POV~

When I arrived, I found Ichigo already there, "Wow Ichigo, you're here early... is the world ending."

"Shut up Mint!"

Two minutes later Pudding came.

"Hello Everyone, no na da~!!" She said, cheerfully, "Ichigo-nee-chan you're here early~!!" Pudding shouted then hugged Ichigo.

"G'morning Pudding-chan~!" Ichigo said to her.

----- *Time Skip* ----- After work

Ichigo ,once again, stay in the cafe after work. She came to Ryou's room and played with Eri.

"Wow, that's so COOL" Eri said, after Ryou and Ichigo explained to her about the Mew Mews and the Aliens. While Ichigo was working, Ryou managed to make a collar that enables Eri to talk with human words coming out of her mouth.

Time passed by quickly without the three knowing.. when they all looked at the clock it was "... 11:40 p.m."

"That late already.. I didn't even noticed." Ryou said.

"Can I say... I'm parents are not home, until tomorrow, I don't want to be alone." Ichigo said, with Eri sleeping next to her. Even though Masaya and her broke up, Ichigo is still afraid that he might try to get her back.

Ryou nodded. Ichigo did stay for the night.

~Morning~

In the morning, Keiichiro, as usual, calls Ryou for breakfast but found an interesting scene in front of him.... Once he had opened the Ryou's door, he found Ryou, Ichigo, and a.... cat 'i didn't know Ryou owned a cat' all together sleeping on the bed.

'Hmm.. Ichigo stay for the night?' Keiichiro thought to himself. he continued watching, then the cat woke up. and started to wake up both Ryou and Ichigo. He closed the door and went downstairs.

"~Nya... wake up!" Eri said.

"Eri... what time is it?" Ichigo mumbled on Ryou chest. She was snuggling onto Ryou and Ryou had his arms around her waist.

"Uhh.... 7:30."

Silence

Ichigo suddenly sat up, making Ryou fall off the bed. "Shit I have school today!"

"Strawberry, what the hell?" Ryou said, yawning. He was half awake.

"Ryou I have school today... can I use the bathroom?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, Ya ya."

Ryou gave Ichigo a ride to school. Then, Ichigo pecked Ryou on the cheek, "Thanks Ryou." As soon as Ichigo entered her classroom, her friends Miwa and Moe bombarded with questions like : "Is it true you broke up with Aoyoma?" "Who was that cute guy that dropped you off?" "Are you and that cute guy dating?"

Ichigo answered the question with a "Yes." "Ryou, my boss." "Me and Ryou aren't dating." 'Though i wish we were...NO NO NO bad thoughts Ichigo.'

--Afterschool--

Ichigo got out of the school building, then found Ryou waiting by the gates... and some of the girls that go to her school are completely lovestruck by him. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Masaya heading towards her, so she ran towards Ryou. "Ryou!" the reply she got was ,"Strawberry."

Ryou saw Masaya heading towards _his _Strawberry (Ryou: I heard that, you baka author. Naruko(me): Oh shush, you'll ruin the moment.) He glared at him. Ichigo was running towards him then she pecked him on the cheek (Ryou: that's the second time?.... second time this day). Then got into the car, leaving the angry bastard behind.

Once in the car Ryou asked, "May I ask what was the kiss for?"

"To make the bastard angry." Ryou chuckled.

Eri..... Eri was sitting quietly on the back seat, trying not to ruin the conversation between the two. (Naruko: see Eri's nice, unlike you. You always ruin the moment. Ryou: I do not!)

Once they arrived at Ichigo's house. Ryou escorted Ichigo to the doorway (Naruko(me): *sarcastically* For once you're a gentleman. Ryou: What's that suppose to mean, BAKA?! Naruko: Hey I only allow on person to call me that! -continue in the end of the chapter-)

"Thank for the company.. yesterday and today." Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

"Anytime... bye Ichi." Ryou said, then quickly kissed Ichigo on the lips, then left.

'he called me Ichi... and he kissed me.' Ichigo's face turned red, Her cats ears and tail came out once again.

Ichigo came into her home and her mom started babbling stuff like: "Who was that cute boy?" "He's is quite handsome." and lastly, "Is he going to be my future son-in-law?" Ichigo blushed at that. "M-mom he is my boss, Ryou, and he is not my boyfriend!" Ichigo walked to her bedroom, blushing furiously, with Eri following closely behind.

Ichigo's mom, Sakura, was left there in her thoughts, 'That young boy looks familiar.'

Then Sakura remembered, her best friend, Hana, and Hana's husband, Akira......Shirogane.

Akira Shirogane... looked just like the boy that dropped Ichigo off.

'It can't be **the** Ryou me and my husband know.. can it?...Oh my lord Ichigo will feak out.' Sakura thought to her self

* * *

**SO ya.. I got bored then made this fanfic for no reason... I will update time to time if I can ('cause I have another fanfic i'm making)**

So here that continuation when Ryou escorted Ichigo to the door step.

_Naruko(me): *sarcastically* For once you're a gentleman_

_Ryou: What's that suppose to mean, BAKA?!_

_Naruko: Hey I only allow one person to call me that._

_Ryou: Oh yes.. your precious Sas---!!_

_Naruko: *has her hand on ryou's mouth* Shut up don't let my brother hear you!_

_Naruto: Hey Naruko!!_

_Naruko: H-Hello Onii-chan........ REVIEW~!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Secret Past

Summary: Masaya and Ichigo are over. But why is Ichigo happy, and a certain blond haired boss is wondering that also, including the Mews. Is Ichigo's mom and dad hiding something from Ichigo and a certain someone?

Rating: Most likely T (teens) or K+

Tokyo Mew Mew Character's ages in this story:

Ichigo: 14

Ryou:16

Mint: 14

Pudding: 8

Lettuce: 15

Zakuro: 18

Keiichiro: 23

Kish: 15

Taruto: 9

Pai: 16

* * *

~the last chapter~

Ichigo's mom, Sakura, was left there in her thoughts, 'That young boy looks familiar.'

Then Sakura remembered, her best friend, Hana, and Hana's husband, Akira...Shirogane.

Akira Shirogane... looked just like the boy that dropped Ichigo off.

'It can't be **the** Ryou me and my husband know.. can it?...Oh my lord Ichigo will freak out.' Sakura thought to her self

* * *

~now this new chapter~

Ichigo's POV

_Beep Beep Beep Beep -smack-_

"Ugggh..." I stirred form my slumber... looked at the watch and... "SHIT it's already 7:45!"

My school starts at 8:10 and it takes, my fastest, about 15 minutes and it takes another 15-20 minutes to get to school.

'Oh man this is bad! My teacher said if i'm late again, I get detention every after school with Mrs. Kamiya (picked out a random name from some website)... she is so strict, mean, and .. um... old? (can't find another word to describe her).. and I get double the class work & home work.'

"Ichigo~nya, where are you going ~Nya?" Eri, my cat, asked me. She was laying on the bed with a yarn of string next to her.

"I'm g-going to school, Eri." I said, while putting on my uniform.

"Does that mean I'm going to be alone~nya... No Ryou~nya?"

"I'll ask my mom if she can take care of you.. that unless I drop you off at Ryou's." I replied.

"Nya~"

As I finish putting on my uniform, brushing my hair, getting my school books ready, and brushing my teeth, my mom called me.

"Ichi! A nice young man is here to pick you up!" I heard my mother shout. 'It better not be that Aoyoma!' I thought angrily.

"Coming!" I ran down stairs, Eri following me. I saw the person picking me up, "Ryou!"

He smiled, "Hey Strawberry."

~Normal POV~

'Strawberry... I remember Ryou-chan calling Ichi that when they were little... ' Sakura thought to herself.

"Bye mom!" Ichigo said, with Eri in her arms.

"Thank you like a millions times~!" Ichigo said, after Ryou had dropped her off, "Take care of Eri for me."

"Of course, Starwberry." Ryou said.

"Bye Ryou." Ichigo said, then ran to the school building. It's 8:05 just in time!

"...Bye." Ryou whispered, then headed for the cafe.

* * *

-After school-

"Hey, Leiko hot guy at 12 o'clock," A girl, named Hisa, said to her friend.

Leiko looked, "Blond hair, Blue eyes. Nice."

"Talk to him." Ami, another friend of Leiko and Hisa, said.

"I will." Leiko said while smirking. No guy has ever rejected her. Not even Aoyoma, who was currently her "boyfiend."

Leiko headed towards the blond-haired guy who was leaning on the side of his car. As she was about to talk to him, "Hey han-"

"Strawberry!" the blond boy shouted. Leiko looked at the direction where the blond boy is currently staring at. 'Momomiya?'

~Ichigo's POV~

"Strawberry!" I heard someone shout... 'Only one person calls me strawberry...' "Ryou!"

I saw Ryou leaning against his car, and Eri beside him.

'This... It looks familiar.'

*Flashback*

_I was humming to myself, waiting for my parents to pick me up. Then I saw a red car in the front gates. A blond boy ,about 2 years older than me, came out of the car._

_"Strawberry~!" the blond boy shouted._

_"You-chan~!" I shouted back, I ran up to him ,giggling, then hugged him._

*Flashback ends*

'You-chan?... I wonder who that is.'

I ran to where Ryou was. " Are you going to do this everyday?" I asked Ryou.

"...Maybe, " He said, flashing a smile. "Now get in the car before Aoyama sees you and begin stalking you."

I laughed.

~Normal POV~

The drive to the cafe was quiet and pleasant... Both were enjoying ones presence.

Now... before we move on... I believe we have forgotten about one person... A person called Leiko.

~Leiko's POV~

'Momomiya... I'll steal your boyfriend, and have him all to myself... You clearly don't deserve him... Every guy I want, I get... Watch out, Momomiya.'

* * *

~Normal POV~

The rest of the Mew Mews expected to see Ichigo being late for work again and Ryou shouting at her... but... when the cafe doors opened, they saw Ichigo and Ryou laughing together.

'What the hell?...' Mint thought, 'Ichigo and Shirogane... wow... i mean.. seriously wow..'

Zakuro grins... or was it a smirk.

Lettuce was trying to calm down a hyper Pudding, "WAI~! Ichi nee-chan and Ryou nii-chan are laughing together~! No no da~! I think they are in love... hehe~!"

"Nya~!" (Eri)

"Ohhh KITTY~!" Pudding said, glomping Eri.

"NYAA!"

* * *

~Momomiya household~

"Dear... Do you remeber Akira, Hana, and Ryou?" Sakura asked her husband.

"Of course... we were great friends.. and we made our way as top scientists." Her husband (Naruko: can anybody tell me Ichigo's dad's name... if not I'll give him a different name) replied, "It's just to bad we had to erase all of that... including our childrens' memories."

"Well, what if i tell you that I saw Ryou..., " Sakura's husband's eyes widen ," ... talking to our Ichigo."

"Ryou... My godchild, our godchild? Ichigo's childhood friend?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded.

"..." Yup, he fainted.

* * *

~At the cafe..After work~

"Ichigo... I see that you and Shirogane are geting awfully close... what about Aoyama?" Mint asked. They were in the locker room.

"I agree with Mint, Ichigo." Zakuro said.

"Well... we are in better terms now... and I broke up with Aoyoma."

"..."

"YOU WHAT?" shouted Mint.

"..broke up with Aoyoma... he cheated behind my back and he was not a good boyfriend at all... he is now dating the 'bitch/slut' of my school."

"Wow..."

* * *

~Momomiya household~

Sakura finally gotten her husband to wake up... when the door bell rang. Sakura answered it.

"Hi, can I help you?" Sakura asked, the man on the door.

"Hello.. you probably don't remember me, Momomiya-san... I'm Keiichiro Akasaka, I was the child the Shirogane family took in."

"Oh my... Kei-kun!" Sakura hugged the young man. "I haven't seen you since Ryou and Ichigo was 7 and 5 years old."

Sakura took the young man in, and her husband also hugged Keiichiro. "Keiichiro."

* * *

_Sorry it took so long I had testing so I had to study, two essay to do, homework, i had to practice my instrument since my school band was performing and i'm part of it, and I had to memorize a song cause I have to sing in my school's show... Don't worry though I only have one more week of shool left._

_Naruko(me): I Hate school!_

_Ryou: Yes we know!_

_Naruto: I hate school too!_

_Naruko: I wonder where Sasuke is..._

_Ryou: Thinking about your lover now, huh?_

_Naruko: S-shut up!... please Review!_

_**Thank you for all the people that reviewed~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruko: thank you for all the people that reviewed... reviews make me happy~ =^^=

Ryou: So it's not _him_ that make you happy.

Naruko: _He_ make me happy too - HEY!

Ryou: *smirking* She does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

* * *

~previous chapter~

~Momomiya household~

Sakura finally gotten her husband to wake up... when the door bell rang. Sakura answered it.

"Hi, can I help you?" Sakura asked, the man on the door.

"Hello.. you probably don't remember me, Momomiya-san... I'm Keiichiro Akasaka, I was the child the Shirogane family took in."

"Oh my... Kei-kun!" Sakura hugged the young man. "I haven't seen you since Ryou and Ichigo was 7 and 5 years old."

Sakura took the young man in, and her husband also hugged Keiichiro. "Keiichiro."

* * *

"Dear... I believe it's time... I agree with Kei-kun." Sakura told he husband, Shintaro (Thank you,

Tapix for telling me the name)

"It's been... 6 years... 6 years, Sakura... how would they take it?" Shintaro said.

"It's for the best... they are getting their memories back." Keiichiro said, sitting at the couch.

"Getting their memories back?... H-How?" Sakura asked, quite suprised.

"I had a conversation with Ryou the other day...

~Flashback~

'Eggs, flour, water... what else do I need?' Keiichiro thought.

"Keiichiro?" someone said. Keiichiro turned and saw Ryou at the door.

"Hi Ryou, do you need something?"

"Well... umm, I don't know but... when I was little did I know a girl, that I called strawberry?" Ryou asked.

"Why do you ask?" Keiichiro replied, hiding his surprised expression from Ryou.

"Cause I suddenly... It's like I suddenly remebered something form my childhood... Me picking up a little girl from school, she ran up to me shouting You-chan and hugged me, me helping her with homework. Us playing together... Maybe I'll remeber soon enough."

~End flashback~

The three people sat in the living room in silence now. All were thinking the possiblities of what might happen if they do tell the truth.

"Shintaro... Please it's time." Sakura said.

Shintaro looks at his wife, staring into her eyes, then slowly nodding his head.

* * *

~At Cafe Mew Mew~

"... and that's what happen so far during the week." Ichigo ended her "story",Aoyoma, the break up, going to the mall and getting a cat. Yup yup~! (Naruko: I do said that a lot in real life... yup yup~!)

'I'll kill that stupid Aoyoma!' Mint thought angrily.

'He is gonna pay.' Zakuro thought, clenching her fist.

'Shirogane-san sure did make a good job making Ichigo-chan happier.' Lettuce thought, 'I wonder if I can to that with Pa- NOO Lettuce don't even think about that.'

Eri was playing with Pudding. Well Pudding was chasing Eri, Eri was just trying to get away.

"Alien! Alien!" Masha said, Ichigo was planning on renaming it, since the name reminded her of the bastard i mean Aoyoma, but she couldn't think of a new name.

"Hello birdie!" Kish said teleporting behind Mint, then kissing her cheek.

Mint immediately separated form him blushing furiously, with her hand on her cheek, "AHHH! Get away!"

"Tart!" Puddin shouted, glomping Tart. "I've missed ya~! No na da! Wanna candy~?"

"P-pudding I c-can't breathe" Tart said, struggling for a breath.

"Hello Lettuce-san, Zakuro-san, Ichigo-san." Pai calmly said. Zakuro just nodded her head.

"H-hello Pai-san."

* * *

While everybody was distracted... Ichigo went to the kitchen to get a drink. Ryou followed her.

"You okay, Strawberry?"

"Ya... I've been just getting these weird dreams lately."

" Well... I got you something." Ryou said pulling out a small flat box from his pocket.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, completely curious.

Well Ryou opened the box, Ichigo gasped. It was a bell on red silk. Just like the one Aoyoma gave her before, except there was small designs of golden hearts on the silk.

"Wow... i love it~! Thank you, Nya~!" Ichigo said hugging Ryou, who returned it. (Naruko: ohhhhh *takes pic* I'm Gonna sell this on Ebay)

"here let me put it on you."

~A sudden flashack~

Ichigo's POV

It's was her 5th birthday. Her parents were throwing her a HUGE birthday party, and i mean huge. She was wearing a cute black dress (similar to a maid dress *no spaces*: http:/ www. funnyanimation. org/images/img 55324144. jpg )

"Strawberry~!" a little blond boy shouted.

"You-chan?... YOU-CHAN nya~!" she glomp the young boy.

"Happy birthday, strawberry." The boy said smiling brightly, handing her a box. A present.. it was nicely wrapped...red shiny wrapping with cats designed on it and a big pink ribbon.

She wasted no time un-wrapping the gift. She looked at her present completely mesmerized. It was a red dress (here the link *no spaces*: http:/ www. fanplusfriend. com/ catalog/ Cute_ Lolita_ Corduroy_ Dress_ DR00079_ ) If you have known Ichigo when she was little, you would have known that she had a ton of dresses. (Sorry I can't explain things that good... what do you expect I'm an amateur/beginner)

~End of flashback~

"Okay, now that I've put the bell on you... Get back to work Strawberry." Ryou said, smirking.

"Jerk," Ichigo said, "... but you're a cute jerk." Ichigo was pinching his cheeks at this time.

"Swo wou adwit I'm cwute?" Yep, Ichigo was still pinching his cheeks. (Translation: So you admit I'm cute?)

Ichigo blushed.

* * *

(A bit of a time skip... the Aliens were downstairs playing video games... hehe)

"H-hello, Welcome to Ca-cafe Mew Mew." Lettuce said to the customer.

"Just get me a table, glasses." the customer said (Guess who?)

"Eep, yes ma'am."

Lettuce quickly lead her to an empty table. "H-here you go, the other waitress w-would be here in a minute."

'I don't see what's go great about this cafe.' the customer thought. Then she (yes the customer is female) saw a familiar face coming out of the kitchen, with the cute guy she saw yesterday.

"Hi, may I take your order?"

"Momomiya?"

"Tanako?" Ichigo asked... the customer was none other than Leiko, Tanaka Leiko.

"So... " Leiko started, " I'll just have a chocolate cake, bitch."

"Coming right up... slut."

-At the kitchen-

Ichigo was pissed, because of that slut! 'AHH I hate that girl... she calls me names, and she freaking bullies me everyday in school... I hate her!'

Ichigo gave Leiko her order, 'politely.'

"I've been waiting forever, seriously Momomiya."

'Pig' Ichigo thought.

"Strawberry!" shouted Ryou.

Ichigo looked at him. "Ya?" Ryou just motioned her to follow him.

* * *

What is Ryou going to show Ichigo? Is he finally gonna confess? Will there be a new rival? Find out in the next chapter...

Naruko: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry... I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK!...

Naruto: Please forgive my sis... and please review!


End file.
